percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Doing good :D Oh I'm fine, I'm doing a new project, I'm thinking of changing my username again to Rosemary Rave (it's jus that I'm bored with Katrina Cahill nowadays), and just living the life. ~ I am part of the Potter Generation, Quest of the 7, Hunt for the Hostages, and the Games 11:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me with something, I started my charchter but I cant add my photo to the charchter box. I've uploaded the avater thing and everything I just dont know how to add it. Could you help me?Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 18:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Turn for Days of Boom. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't I get on Chatango, kindle wouldn't let me. Anyway, I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:56,7/13/2012 I guess I'd be fine wuith it...sorry if I don't do a lot of chapters. Hows the Tprchs? and feel free to use any of my characters from Fresh Roses....However, I will be trying to revise QvH so I can continue...Μιχαήλ the Clancat 13:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, lol, however the reason why I didn't put you is because I thought you didn't thino ''I was your friend. :S I'll add you, lol. And it'll be done today I promise! DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 14:47,7/13/2012 I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:32,7/13/2012 Thanks Thanks for the help for my charcter, I hope I didn't bug you too much with my questions Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You're on the chat and you won't say one word... so speak, you fat ugly butt. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:51,7/15/2012 Hey, can I join the Olympian League: 3000 using Micheal Ronaldson? --The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 13:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:16,7/17/2012 Hey Ex, I'm working on chapter 17 and I need two names of Burning Sun members, one girl and one boy. I saw the page for Burning Sun but I don't know anything about any of them. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Days of Boom: Chapter 17 your turn. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, get on TOL chatango. :))) DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! I finally get on chat and no one is there, except this one dude but I have no idea who they are. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! We're at War! Hi, I'm Fedora. Listen, I've got a project underway: A wide-scale collab involving a Camp Half-Blood Civil War. If you're interested, check out my blog post and let me know. Thanks! Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Get on the wiki chat. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 23:50,7/20/2012 Ohh. Thanks! :) Swagmancer (talk) 00:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, just giving you a heads up that on monday I'm gonna be gone for the week. I might be able to get on once to do some work but other than that I'll only be able to read the stories. I'll be back on July 30th. See ya then. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) In response to your comment on my request for 'crat: I also have a form for Rollback. However, I will probably delete my 'crat form if it is a bigger job. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 20:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THIS. OMG, MY HUSBAND S THE 3 I MET, NIALL HARRY AND LIAM, THEY'RE GETTING PRANKED BY LOUIS AND ZAYN. OH MY DEAR GOD. OMG OMG OMG OMG. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 16:50,7/22/2012 Watch Closely Just to give you a heads up, the Camp Half-Blood wiki got hit with another mass vandalism attack. I don't think the same will happen here (it normally doesn't), but just keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex? I know your super-busy and shtuff but I was hoping you could help me get more people vote for the Wiki Awards... three people have nominated and two of three have nominated one each...I really think we could use help. So can you help me spread the word? I definetly think we need it in Community Messages/My Home and the Main Page, but can you think of other ways? Help always appreciated- Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 14:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex! can I join The Greek Songs Collection? Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you might want to change the main page back to sysop. =) Kevin Jimmy 16:21,7/24/2012 It's 12:05 where I am, so… '''CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE BEEN ON THE WIKI FOR ONE YEAR! HAPPY WIKI BIRFDAY!' -- Kevin Jimmy 04:07,7/25/2012 Hey I was looking at the Wiki Awards Nomination Desk, when for a second I thought I saw my name and I saw you nominated me for Best User, Kindest User, and Most Upbeat User. I wanna say thanks. It weally made my day. :3 Also, I changed Chapter 19 of Days of Boom a bit. It's near the ending. Kevin Jimmy 16:52,7/27/2012 Hey Ex, do you have any ideas for The Godslingers West first story? i'll take any ideas, JJ is never on so i'll take on temporary command of the Godslingers. Luke 12346 Where'd y Ou get that avatar? Never forget me 13:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have a question/offer I have a writing wiki (http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki) and I was wondering if this wiki and my wiki could affilate? 18:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way, whoever won the Monthly Fan Fic Quiz? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ex. Go to ze special chat ;) Meesa is waiting xD ( Deshi Basara 14:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC)) Ex. Chat. Now. xD Deshi Basara 21:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I know you said you won't come on chat anymore, but you're the only admin that is on and we need your help with something. A new user claims that they cannot log onto chat and is new to the site. SayuriDarling 01:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so all this talk of DC comics gave me thsi cool idea for a collaboration called Heroes. Its abou a reality where a mysterious reality overcomes the universe, forcing the olympians to bond with the children of Earth's mightiest heroes. They are then sent to the PJO universe, where they are trained without knowledge of their true heritage. Do you think you have time to join? And whart do you think? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom: Days of Boom: Chapter 21 [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Please go on chat. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 00:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I just had an idea! There could be a sixth child of the league who was born flawed so was cast into Tartarus by the gods! Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 15:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 16:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex. Just to let you know I joined Heroes. And I think Josh did, too? Not sure about him, though... Deshi Basara Rise Up 21:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just had an idea for the villain and we idn't have one. Blade said you wanted me to tell him, and Josh overheard... Sorry. I'll try to be better. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 22:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 07:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it's okay...w hat did you think of my villain idea? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 12:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, someone is wondering if homosexuallity is alowed in stories? The Creator 19:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ...Hello? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 20:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will Join the collab. [[User:Ersason219|'WHAT THE HALLE BERRY IS THIS?]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'''I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BALD HEADED!]] 21:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I guess just forget the character. It takes me forever to make a character, and I don't want to keep you guys from starting your collab. Hm... I just realized that this is the first collab of yours that I'm not in... Oh well... It was my decision... Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 01:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ex where did you find that picture of Thalia? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex. I was wondering if you could make one of those episode charts for The Owl: Series 1-3. Because I have no idea how to do it. xD Get back to me on this if you can, and I'll tell you how many slots I need. Deshi Basara Rise Up 15:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's okay you did it w /o asking... You need to respect our equal authority. However, what's done. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 02:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I also don't understand what's happening, and want to ask you to please stop overshadowing Orca. Their costars and coleaders, and you have ignored him. The next chapter will be about Orca, but it'd be better if you could try not to focus so much on Jacob in the rest of your chapters. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 02:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know...I guess I've been kind of feeling like yiu have made Jacob OP...I had thought he was a son of teh most popular supehro so Orca should go first... Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) Did chapter two. Hope you enjoy. I will be on chatango later today. :D Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 14:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if I could help with the Insider? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 11:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chapter 22 is up. =) --HC (talk| ) 22:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, can you meet me on TOL chatango? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You demoting yourself reminded me that your chapter is still up for Days of Doom. Also, considering the bomb is in the area of Disney I am currently in (The Magic Kingdom), I'll most likely switch chapters with Joe so I'm last in this cycle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, just wondering when you were gonna post your chapter for DoB. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) EXTREME!!!! I had an idea that connects everything together, the bombs, the guy in black, Diane and Silver, Burning Sun in generally, and why people keep calling them Bunnies Sun! Send me a message so I can tell you on chat! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh... about that. Chapter fifteen is still a WIP, Ex. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 00:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) User, you have been invited to participate in The Greatest Heroes of All collab. If you wish to join, say as much on this blog. Will you join, and play a part in saving this wiki? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 20:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ex, are you going to post your chapter or do you want me to trade places with you? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, Do you mind if I make a small change to Chapter 23. I need Dan to stay in Animal Kingdom or else I have to rethink my chapter. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 15:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, not sure if your going to need them or not but I gave Hermione and Dark links to pages that have information on the villains they're supposed to fight. I your case I found two: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shenzi,_Banzai_and_Ed and http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Scar. Hope they help. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) So you know all those times I was like "I think I wrote too much" or "I think I did really good on this chapter." Well I think I just blew all those other times out of the water! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you meet me on TOL chatango? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Be a doll and DO YOUR DAYS OF BOOM CHAPTER. :3 -- HC ~Heart 16:40,9/2/2012 Wuv you too. :3 -- HC ~Heart 16:43,9/2/2012 *Gasp* How dare you not love me e.e By the way, how's college? Or you still haven't started yet? -- HC ~Heart 16:47,9/2/2012 Hello, Master Extreme. Do you mind if Anemone and I help with The Olympian League: Academy? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ex, either write your chapter for DoB or the site and will blow up in 24 hours. Good Luck XD. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Be a doll and DO YOUR DAYS OF BOOM CHAPTER (everyone was doing it, I just wanted to be popular). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat. Possibly for a limited time. So hurry up >_> Feelin' the ASTER? 01:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, im literally like one paragraph away from finishing my chap and I need to know if El should head off to Magic Kingdom at the end, or...? HC ~Heart 21:54,9/7/2012 its your turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 your turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 So, should we just publish the stuff for the Insider? Or do you wanna review them or something? Wasn't sure..so I didn't want to just publish it and do something wrong xD Also, I advise you make a list of what everyone's doing for the thing. Most people who are on the Insider team have no idea what they're doing :/ so..yeah xD Feelin' the ASTER? 23:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) are you doing the chapter for Into the Unknown soon? Luke 12346 k sorry for bothering you, i just really enjoy writing and i have nothing to do XP Luke 12346 hey, ex. i ''would post my section for the Insider, but i don't even know what i'm supposed to do for it! you haven't even told me what "The Contests" section is supposed to be like. am i supposed to talk about the contests on the wiki or interview the winners or what am i supposed to do? ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) 22:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! :O Can I wait a few issues? I've beeen super busy, and had no idea what my section was... Nightwing 11:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) uh hey Ex, i was just wondering when the next chap for Into the Unknown was nearly done? Luke 12346 Hey. I was thinking of possibly making a fanfiction series here, but when I looked over the rules, I was confused with one. Number 6. I get the whole no foul language and stuff, but about the adult themes. Does that mean that I can't make my series dark and violent? ( I mean I won't go into lots of details describing how someone is being killed by a monster or anything ) but yeah. Reply as soon as possible. READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 12:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ex did you decide to leave early? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, so I'm not sure exactly if you said if you can do the next chapter as there hasn't really been a time when all four of us could get together. We pretty much planned out the rest of the story last month, so if you want, I could type in your chapter and then we can continue with the story, as HC and SoZ are getting a little impatient. If you can write it, I would suggest sending me a message soon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You may or may not get this in the near future, but I was wondering if I could take over the monthly contests since you're taking a leave of absence. -Amon/Noatak 02:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, on MediaWiki:Common.js Replace the section that says : AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); To: // Ajax auto-refresh var ajaxPages = 'Special:RecentChanges','Special:WikiActivity','Special:Contributions'; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); // END of ajax auto-refresh That will fix the auto-refresh button on the wiki activity and the recent changes pages. The Creator 16:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ads Umm hi I am a member of Avatar Wiki and for their fanons they have an ad system. I think it would be nice if we had one. -- 17:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, can you write the next chapter? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ex *claps hands together* where's your DoB chapter?? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Master Extreme. I have a question. Do you mind if I use one of your characters? as a reference character in one of my stories?? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 21:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Less than a cameo, to be honest. Or more, I'm not 100% sure yet. The story in question takes place in the distant future and I was wondering if one of my characters could be descended from Silena. Is that alright?I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ex, what happened? I thought you'd have the chpter done by now. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Any news on that chapter? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You can always write the next chapter or take my spot in the cycle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) *whispers* Hey I'm on chat, where the heck are you? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ex I love you come back ;____; Chestnut Feline 23:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ex. I don't know if you still remember me but it's Storm. Hi. I saw your blog on being so successful! and read you're up for producing? Well, I would like to ask your help on that. I want to write a one-shot based on my new character by the way, is in my profile page, if you want to check. I have some vague ideas for the story, but I would really, really love to know your opinions and stuff. Message me if you're up for it, but I would understand if you don't want to do it, since I know you're busy with old projects. Anyway, Merry Christmas! (: -- Shut up and eat your pears 08:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dad! I really miss you and Storm! I'm sorry if I'm absent, it's just of all these crazy things in my life, but I know I'll be talking to you soon! ~ Keep calm and run away with Zachary Goode (talk) 08:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hola Ex. Dunno if you will see this. But, seeing as you kind of "Gave up" the wiki and are not active, but I see you haven't yet started Olympian Facebook 2. And I was wondering if I could adopt it off you? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 19:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So I was messing with a few different character art programs, and I remembered I used the site you used to make Ashton, Aisling, a Kimi. Problem is I can't remember what the name of the program is. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) FOLLOW DOP ON TUMBLR, STUPID. SHE FOLLOWED YOU. AND YOU DON'T FOLLOW HER BACK? GOD. SHAME. SHAME ON YOU. DISHONOR ON YOU AND YOUR COW. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 05:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Aww thank you, Ex :"D so I suppose in my chapter we finally find the bomb? HC Talk 15:49,4/25/2013 New chapter. -- HC Talk 21:36,4/26/2013 Looks like someone is back to writing! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex could i write a chap for Into the Unknown? - Luke 12346 Your turn for DoB. Days of Boom: Chapter 46 [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 18:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice Avatar Pic. It's from the war of the robins in the new 52 when Damian goes after everyone. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 23:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ex. I was just wondering if I can join your Greek Songs Collection. I've already got a song in mind. Hey Ex, just giving you a last minute heads up that the deadline for you Grand Prix Intro Chapter is tonight! If it's not up by tomorrow your character will be eliminated from the race. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 19:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Cameo for Luke Sure, I can always find ways to work chars into my stories in cameo roles. I might be able to do a recurring role as well, but I can't make any promises there yet. Just have to work out a few more details before I can give an answer there. LongClawTiger 15:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ex were you still interested in being my co-author for Tales of The Storm Bringer? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex, so I haven't heard back from you at all about doing the collab with me. I don't know if you've just been busy or what's up but I've decided to get a new co-author so I can get the story started. If you want maybe you could join in and there could be three people working on it but as of now I have to let you go. I look forward to working with you on other projects in the future. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 19:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) So I went into one of my ''Can't stop typing modes. Chapter 49 is pretty long. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'God of Dark Clouds']] 23:26, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey did you read Dark's chapter yet? We're should probably have a meeting at some point to figure out where we're going with DoB. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo we gotta judge contest answer by tomorrow or Albus gets your spot I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 21:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow it's been a while since we've worked on that. Ok so what should my chapter be about? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 16:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex, I wnated to reccomend that you try using this site for OCvOC. very cool and comprehensive for this sport of thing. I am a Warrior. 14:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If I were you, I'd change the thing on your blog that says the winner of the OC vs OC gets to judge September's contest, because A) we kind of already had a judge or two lined up, B) the winner of August's would get a place in it, and C) the September contest might be canceled anyway because the contests have had so few entries in the past couple months. So unless you'd like to promote the contest and get people to enter, you need a new prize :P And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 00:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I wnated to talk to you about making a superhero rp site, different then what you've got . I am a Warrior. 22:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex, I finished the Broken Chains chapter, only problem is I accidentaly titled it Chapter 7 instead of Chapter 6. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I keep on getting busy...and Sally used to do the templates. She left me and I keep forgfetting to find a replacement. I am a Warrior. 19:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll get to the User Awards ASAP. I am a Warrior. 19:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Looks good. :) I am a Warrior. 20:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Will do! Sorry, people were asking for it and it's better to do at the beginning of the month so people can enjoy being champion for the month of the contest xD. We can collaborate more on it in the future if you wish, and make special tournaments or vary it up. -MattShadow Alright. Is there any particular way you want the chapter to be written? As in what should happen, any key plot points, etc, -Samandriel 11:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. -Samandriel 12:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, well, I already posted my request for the Olympian Games, but my name doesn't appear in this pagePage, why?? Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Question TOL: Competitors Page Can I edit this page? I already posted my request, but I don't appear, so can I add my name and my characeters' names? Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex, when are The Olympian Games going to start? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 17:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Marvel Fanon Hi, Extreme, my name is Next X-Man. You don't know me, but our mutual connection is Fanon. If I told you it has been reborn, would you be interested in coming back? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 21:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Hey, um, can I withdraw Stella Michaelson from TOG2? I still want to compete with Jessica Stele, just not Stella. I just ''really don't want to use her anymore. I'm really sory, I know it's inconvienient, but she wasn't even anyone's champion yet, and hadn't done the interviews, so you wouldn't have to change that much. I am still competing with Jessica though. Thanks, Nos sunt Quattor Equitem. Bonum Nocte Quisique! 21:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Jonathan and Aaron's Question answers: Hey Ex, i didn't really understandd where i was meant to put my answers so i'm just Messaging them to you. Aaron Dwayne. 1) I don't know if i'm worthy to win the games but i'll give it my best shot, I'm mainly just here to have fun really. 2) I am ready for any challenge the gods throw at me and i'm confident i will achieve the goal of each one. 3) I am a bit nervous, i'm so used to being in the shadows all the time its sort of weird to be on live tv. Jonathan Blackthorn: 1) The best strategy....I would say beating everyone else at everything, which i'm sure i could do. 2) Now if i had a plan then where would be the fun in the games? *laughs* I'm going to improvise in the way i always do. Sebastien, my friend, hates it but he's not the one in the Olympian Games is he? 3) I would dedicate my victory to...my friends and Camp Half-Blood....but mostly myself hey ex, I already have my interview ready for publish and uh yeah. I'm still waiting for Aaron's interview to be published so that I can post mine and it's already 26th of October so yeah. I'll be waiting Hey, September ended, [[User talk:123Lou321|Let's wake up that guy from Green Day!]] 14:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex, I was just wondering what happened to Days of Boom? It's been two months since you posted Chapter 50. Hermione has all but dissappeared from the wiki so technicaly it would be my turn. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:14, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Broken Chains: Chapter 7 Hi, Ex! I was going through the uncategorized page...page and I saw that you have an article that is compelely empty. The history shows that you wiped all the content off of it, but without any explanation. Are you planning to rewrite it or did you want it deleted? If it's the former please edit to say that or it might accidently end up being deleted--and if it's the latter please add next time. Please get back to me as soon as possible! Thanks! -Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 21:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ex. I had an idea. Could we reboot LMS? It was probably the most exciting thing on this wiki, if we're honest. We can totally change up the roster and stuff. What do you think? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 00:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright so what do you want me to write about? I mean I was thinking of having Joe become the leader (you know because he's the only one eligable to take over), then making a plan to track down Prometheus, Diane and Silver, and the Key Creature. We would also need to add like two or three new members to the team. So send me a message and I'll get started right away. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You've been TAGGED! Check this blog for what to do next! [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 18:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ex, I was wondering if you had read my chapter for Days of Boom? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:49, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I need to know. Are you up for rebooting LMS? We really need the ratings of this place to go up and that was a story that brought loyal readership. And it would give us all something to do around here. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter''']] 22:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying something- PJOFFW reunion week is Wed-Sun this week if you can make the chat. I am a Warrior. 20:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC)